


Home and dry

by Perching_Owl



Series: Turning over a new leaf [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Flat-hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: Deciding to move in together is one thing, actually finding a flat proves to be another. Or: Flat-hunting continues to ruin Ravus' day off.





	Home and dry

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for [ravus week](https://ravus-week.tumblr.com/), for which I continue to be late. Even accounting for time zones. Apologies again. 
> 
> Also, I couldn't resist placing this in my AU as well, but it should be stand-alone enough so it can be read without having read the prior parts.

Lately Ravus doesn't like his days off. 

He is annoyed as soon as he opens his eyes, realising there isn't the excuse of being at the hospital in time for shift change. This morning he has at least turned off his alarm and so he has slept in, however not by much. It's maybe an hour later, closer to eight than to his usual seven. He lies on his back, listening for noises, but he cannot hear anything. Lunafreya is most likely on her way to work or Nyx already. Perhaps she has taking Pryna, but the chance is small and so most likely the dog is still asleep, more accustomed sleeping in than getting up early. 

Once awake, Ravus doesn't find a reason to linger in bed. Nothing interesting to read is lying around except for a number of brochures, newspapers and printouts of flats in the city. The thought of reading another flowery description alone makes him shiver. For a moment he thinks about fishing for the medical journal he knows has been in the post a few days ago, but that means going through the stack beside his bed. 

Blinking against the sunlight he looks to his left, but his boyfriend- boyfriend? No, that doesn't sound right. Partner? Significant other? Early morning coffee provider? Anyway, shaking his head, he notes that Ignis is absent. They are going to meet at eleven. Anoter flat. Ravus can barely hold back the groan. He needs to look up where it is, but that can wait after coffee. 

As there is neither something he wants to read nor Ignis he decides to get up. At least some of his day-off routine remains and he begins to gather his running gear. Before disappearing into the bathroom, he lingers in the kitchen, staring longingly at the coffee machine. Well, after running. 

The person in the mirror scowls at him, clearly not impressed at having to wait for coffee. Maybe just a small cup- Ravus shakes his head. If he starts with that he isn't going on a run. He is going to stay at home, drink coffee and lounge around in his pyjamas, unwashed and unshaven until he realises it's close to eleven. That realisation is going to be followed with a heart attack, more stalling until he is phoning Ignis he cannot make it to another 

He dresses and then starts to look for Pryna, who is curled into a fluffy ball on Lunafreya's made bed. 'C'mon,' he calls out and she unfurls, yawns and begins to trod towards the entrance. 

'It wouldn't hurt to show a bit more enthusiasm,' he tells her, but she ignores him. 

Outside the air is crisp, but the weather is pleasant, almost too warm for running with his jacket and it isn't long before he takes it off. Pryna is waking up as well, barking and beginning to get playful and he cannot help but grin. 

Playing with her isn't hardship and he rather enjoys it like he always does. As usual on his day off he uses the time to run the larger route, which takes them to the lake and behind that towards the nice and dog-friendly coffee-shop. He gets himself a Café Latte with two shots while Pryna slobbers up some water from the bowl provided for the dogs. He gets her a portion of their dog breakfast as well, but decides against drinking his coffee there and instead heads back home at a brisk pace, Pryna trotting along and giving his pocket interested looks. 

At home he fills the bowl with the dog food, which Pryna begins to wolf down immediately. He smiles as walks towards the bathroom, throwing the empty paper cup away. 

Underneath the shower the apprehension begins to creep in again. He wants to move in with Ignis, but neither of their flats is exactly big enough for them to do so. But the flats they have found so far have not been a success. They both earn quite well yet the living in Insomnia is expensive. Or the kitchen is too small. Or no pets allowed. It's exhausting. Especially since they have a deadline as Ignis' lease is running out. It stresses him more than it should, which days off work decidedly should not do. 

Ravus tilts his head up. The hot water runs over his face, down his neck and chest. It's calming. He pushes the questions of 'what if they don't find anything?' away. 

He is surprised by how late it is after he has finished showering and getting dressed. In fact it doesn't give him a lot of time for breakfast. So a granola bar on the way it is. It's not perfect and if Ignis finds out he will be on the receiving end of a glare and an invitation to lunch regardless of them having time or not. 

Pryna is probably exhausted enough that she could stay at home, but Ravus takes her anyway. Having her close by is easier for him, especially when they want to check out the flats and someone tells them pets are deal-breakers. 

Despite his fear of being late Ravus arrives ten minutes early at the place they have the flat viewing at and it gives him enough time to park the car, get Pryna out and eat his breakfast in silence. 

Ignis arrives, face slightly flushed, long strides taking him down the road easily and his face lights up as he sees Ravus and Pryna. The latter greets him with enthusiasm, tail wagging and only leaves Ignis alone after a tug on her leash. 

'Hello,' Ignis says, eyes now on Ravus and he leans forward to give Ravus a quick kiss.

He responds by giving Ignis another kiss. Afterwards he asks, 'Did you morning meeting go well?' 

Ignis sighs, 'It could have gone better, but those are meetings for you. Anyway, let's look at some flats, shall we?' 

Ravus wants to protest, wants to tell him he rather spend time with Ignis in bed, on the couch or the park, not looking at flats on yet another day off again. But it needs to be done and the payoff - if they eventually find a flat - is even more tempting. Breakfast together, kissing on the couch, making dinner together. 

The first flat they look at that day is - well, it's a promising start, but after they learn about the heating and therefore hot water issues the building has from a neighbour, they aren't that interested anymore, especially after Ignis had looked at the miniscule kitchen. Besides the landlord had given Pryna hostile glances, which made Ravus uneasy. 

The second place is a dump. The neighbourhood had seemed promising, but the place itself had been a terrible. The lights had kept flickering, the bedroom was dark and draughty and Ravus thinks he smells mould there. Ignis thinks they could clean it up, but Ravus points out they don't know where the mould is coming from and as he begins to list the medical implications Ignis agrees. 

They make a stop afterwards in a small café with good food, but mediocre coffee and Ignis sighs, 'Well, those were a bust.' 

'I never knew finding a place could be that difficult. It's not like we have high demands. Functioning water, heating and electricity, a kitchen in at least decent sizes, two rooms big enough for two people, and pet-friendly.' 

Ignis rubs his chin in thought, 'Does it really need to be pet-friendly? I mean Pryna showing up occasionally wouldn't be so bad, would it?' 

'And what happens if we decide to get a pet?' Ravus takes a sip from his coffee, grimaces and puts it back down. No, definitely not even mediocre. 

'We could get still a guinea pig or fishes.' 

'I've become used to having Pryna around,' Ravus points out. He doesn't mention having a pet around, especially a dog, which he needs to walk, makes getting up on his moody and darker days easier. It's probably something he should tell Ignis considering they are about to move in with each other. But they have talked about how his mood sometimes affects him and why he has prosthetic arm. 

Sometimes he suspects there are also things Ignis doesn't want to talk about such as the later years of university and the beginnings of working for Noctis. Along with that there is the tendency to overwork himself, which Ravus knows he hasn't seen the worst of. 

Ignis doesn't have a lot of giveaways when it comes to being overworked or stressed. He can project being calm in every situation, but sometimes the mask cracks and Ravus sees him worrying his lower lip, apprehensive glances thrown at his phone every few moments and the absent-minded wringing of his hands.

Like now. His finger is tapping against the mug, his leg is jittering underneath the table and his lip looks redder. 

Ravus sighs, defensiveness about having a pet-friendly melting away. Instead he decides to change his approach, 'If you don't want to leave in a pet-friendly place, maybe we should also stop looking at medium-sized kitchens?' 

Ignis is about to dig himself in, coming up with arguments, but then he deflates. 'I apologise, I didn't realise how important this was for you.' 

'Nothing to apologise for, but- it's been a few very pointless flat viewings. It's stressing you, isn't it?' 

'I've got a month to find a new flat and my landlord has told me he already found someone to move in after me. I need to be out of that flat by the end of next month.' 

It ups the skates, the pressure and Ravus takes a long gulp from his coffee, trying to ignore the taste of burned beans. Even though they proclaim to roast their beans themselves, the café is not doing a very good job. 

'How the hell did we manage the last time when we looked for a flat?' Ignis asks, rubbing over his eyes. 

'I don't know about you, but a friend from the army moved out to live over his shop while his ex-girlfriend moved to Altissa. We got lucky.' 

'I suppose you don't have any more friends who are breaking up and moving?'

Ravus snorts, 'Not really - or getting together. I had hoped Lunafreya would finally move in with Nyx and move to his place.' 

'Isn't his a bit out of town?' 

'Yes. But it's big enough for the two of them and Pryna would have a proper garden. What about you?' 

'I don't really know. Most of my friends have settled as well - except- oh.' Ravus blinks, but doesn't responds as Ignis unlocks his phone and then begins to type out a message. 

He doesn't answer, just stares at it, until moments later he gets a message and a smile spreads over his face. 

Ravus opens his mouth, but Ignis shakes his head and dials a number while he stands up to talk outside of the café. Pryna sits up, looking after him and then looks up to Ravus, thumping her tail on the ground. 

'Let's see what he has come up with,' Ravus mutters. He scratches Pryna behind her ears and she leans into it, eyes closed and tail moving faster. 

Ignis comes back, looking excited. 'Come on, get your stuff - we have a flat to look at.' 

In the car, Ignis gives him direction and Ravus is surprised they are leading them towards one of the trendier parts of town, but where gentrification has not set in yet. Even though Ravus needles Ignis, the man only smiles and says, 'It's a surprise.' 

They stop in front of an old firehouse, barely wide enough for two engines in between two larger houses. It looks tiny, but it has peaked Ravus interest as soon as he laid eyes on the building. Ignis walks up to it, rings the doorbell and moments later, a busty blond woman opens the door. She is covered in grease and engine oil, but smiles at him and introduces herself in a honey drawl, 'My name is Cindy. You must be this one's beau.' 

Ravus nods, introduces himself and then they are let through what appears to be a garage, directly behind the big front gates and into a small living area in the breakroom. Cindy is all smiles and warmth and Ravus heart melts when she greets Pryna, gives her a treat and coos over her. 

From the small downstairs living area, Cindy leads them upstairs and a proper living room with an open kitchen, flooded with light from the windows over the garage doors and then also shows them two bedrooms, one of which is empty while the other is definitely inhabited by her, judging by the clothes strewn about. 

It's a fantastic place, especially as Cindy begins to list off what one can do with it and he keeps throwing glances at Ignis. This cannot be true - Ignis cannot have found the perfect place for the two of them with just a call and message, not after they spend nearly two month hunting for -well, something like this. 

'So, what about it?' Cindy asks, 'I will clean up the garage so you can used it to your liking and you can go wild with colours. If anything needs fixing, tell me and I will stop by when I am in Insomnia.' 

'It's a fantastic place,' Ravus starts, 'but what about the price?' 

The sum she tells him is so low Ravus almost wants to ask for which bedroom it is. At least compared to what he has been used to hearing. Something must have shown on his face because Cindy laughs, 'I rather have a couple of reliable, steady tenants than people who don't pay and simply move through. Besides, it does come with the stipulation that should I move back into the city I get to live in it, but you will be given amble notice of that and it shouldn't be for the next five years. At least until my granddad is either doing better or I find someone worthy of taking over Hammerhead.' 

Ignis takes a look at Ravus and Ravus nods. Ignis begins to smile, his eyes lightening up and he says, 'Then let's set up a contract.' 

They say their goodbyes, Cindy promises them to send them the papers and Ravus can only watch in amazement. 

'How?' he asks Ignis after getting in the car and sitting at the stirring wheel. 'How?' 

'I remembered Prompto has moved out of Cindy's and she is looking for someone to rent. I couldn't remember if it was the place, but thankfully it was the old firehouse. It's amazing, isn't it?' 

'Especially for the price.' 

'I agree,' Ignis hums happily. He looks at Ravus with a relaxed smile and asks, 'How about we go to the night market, get some fresh produce and cook at my place?' 

'That sounds like a brilliant idea,' Ravus responds with a grin. 

He is about to put the car into reverse when Ignis reaches for his hand and gives every knuckle a kiss, 'Thank you for moving in with me,' he whispers and Ravus leans over to give him a proper kiss. 

They break apart, somehow manage to keep their hands of each other as they shop and even during cooking and dinner, but afterwards as they fall into Ignis' bed it's frantic and passionate and all the things Ravus feels that have been missing from his days off work lately. 

The next free days will surely grow hectic with moving, but for now everything is looking up and the stress has an end and he can enjoy his days off once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive critism appreciated <3


End file.
